The Alpha Queen
by Prayde
Summary: Albus Dumbledore had more plans than Harry, no, wait, Harri, thought. If Albus Dumbledore's dead, then the glamours he had cast had died too. Harry James Potter turned to Harri Jay Potter. Will she be able to save another world one last time? Logan/Fem!Harry Previously: When You Turn Your Back On Your Savior
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter nor X-Men. **

"Shields are up," an eighteen year old Harry James Potter murmured quietly. What did the Winchesters mean by a "dangerous creature roaming around our area" when they could've just put up the defenses themselves? Besides, it wasn't the full moon today, rather the complete opposite. In the darkness, Harry couldn't spot the new moon. Sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly, he made another thick layer of shields and decided to scout to see if this mysterious creature was really worth an hour and a half at _one in the morning. _Who, knows, maybe it was made up? In Harry's book, the only creatures that Harry deemed dangerous against were Dementors, dragons, fully-grown Blast-Ended Skrewts and probably Acromantulas. Sighing in annoyance, Harry stalked off to the nearby forest of the house.

The forest wasn't really a special one. Trees, plants and bushes grew all over the place in one disorganized manner. Some weeds here and there that Harry, in his bored state, had pulled them out for the sake of the flowers and plants growing all over the grass. A smile crossed his face as a gentle breeze whipped around him, disappearing as quick as it went. Making a noise of disappointment, Harry set off to find the mysterious creature.

A rustle in the bushes sent Harry with his stomach on the ground, wand and eye pointed in the direction of the noise. With his breathing still miraculously even, a deep growl to the opposite direction sent Harry twisting. This time, his back was on the large trunk of a tree and his wand trained on the other patch of bushes. Quivering slightly as the atmosphere dropped tenfold, Harry strained his ears to catch anything peculiar.

Suddenly, a large brown blur had chosen to attack him. Not uttering one sound, Harry kicked the feral beast hard on the stomach and shot a stunning spell at it. As the creature raised its head, not even affected, Harry realized that _this _may be the danger the Winchesters were talking about. Harry threw in a few more spells, but it took about six or seven give or take for it actually to show a scratch. Stuffing his wand in his boot, he realized there was only one thing to do: show the animal that he didn't want to harm him. Harry held his arms in surrender, but when he did, the creature attacked. Even though he was mildly shocked, his reflexes had him bounding towards the right, feinting it perfectly and then scrambling to the left. The creature, obviously confused, charged again to the slim boy.

Harry snagged a branch from the tree and readied his plan while he fell into a defensive position. Angering the wild beast further as Harry looked nonchalant, he spectacularly went for the eighteen year old immediately. Smirking as it bared its teeth, Harry broke another bundle of branches and placed them under the roof of its mouth and on its tongue.

The creature was angry, that was for sure, and Harry knew that it had no mercy. Obsidian black eyes stared at him underneath the mutt's shaggy fur, and while it was pleading, it also showed that he had vowed to kill the person who would remove him from his mouth's bonds. Harry scrambled to collect a few rocks he could use against the untamed animal. Cursing slightly, Harry raised the rock and then threw it at the creature's head, effectively knocking it out. Sighing in relief, Harry patted his leg to make sure his wand was still there and walking towards his opponent, lifted it in his arms. Removing the branches, Harry checked to make sure there were no more. He kind of felt bad that he had to knock it unconscious. Harry then walked to the Winchester's estate, deciding that he'll apparate when the Winchesters could breathe.

See what Harry did wrong there? Waiting, removing the mutt of its twigs, and _lifting it into his arms. _

The creature's eyes had snapped open and he bit the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, who has learned at a young age to never scream, bit his lip, staggering while the mutt died in his arms, reduced to fine ash. He hit a tree and the world gradually started getting darker. His last thought was,

_Hmm, Winchesters, eh? Reminds me of ... _Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _One of the greatest Death Eater families! _With that thought, he was unwillingly thrust into the arms of the dark.

**So... I feel kind of guilty for writing my first slash and it had to be... this pairing. I feel so bad, but it feels good reading. Ugh, help? Tell me whether or not I should continue. This is scaring me, but I think it's a kind of phase in my adolescence or something. **

**Review? Did I do good or bad or maybe my nerves of writing this story mess it up? Or should I just take it down because it's THAT bad?**


	2. Discoveries, Dreams & Determination

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter nor X-Men. **

**There are some Author Notes at the bottom. If you have time, read the notes and review!**

"Malfoy, Hindd, have you done it?" hissed a voice from the center of the room. Smirking, two figures practically ran towards the source of the noise. They were two brunettes, one blue-eyed, the other brown-eyed. They raised their heads after they had kneeled. At once, the transformation happened. The blue-eyed man's hair began to change into blonde and the blue eyes that were screaming with life suddenly turned pale. The brown-eyed girl's eyes had changed into a light grey and her hair had sped up down until the small of her back instead of her shoulders.

"Yes, Master." Lucius Malfoy drawled. "We had chosen the names of Maria and Daniel Winchester. We altered our appearance, though, and the Potter boy got himself bitten." A few snickers were heard and maybe a few laughs. Lord Voldemort pounded on his armrest as if demanding the group to remain silent, glaring at the room, then motioned for Cinde Hindd to continue for Malfoy.

"The creature was killed shortly with around ten Death Eaters assisting after it exploded in a pile of ash. One got killed, but he got it coming." Hindd said, as if she was discussing the weather. "All we know is that the Potter boy miraculously connected the dots of our names and apparated snarling... like a wolf." her smile had been planted and was growing bigger, giving a few of the trainees a creeped out feeling.

"Ah, yes." a sadistic smile outshining Hindd's was plastered on the Dark Lord's face. "Soon, soon..."

* * *

If Harry knew one thing, it was pain. It'll just shoot up from one place into your whole body, and the source will just fire it up. You can't use the body part that's in so much pain, and when you try to use it, you just cringe and leave it limp.

Sadly, Harry also knew the fact that he had also gone through _emotional _pain. Sometimes, that kind of pain led Harry with his eyes clamped shut and with one lone tear that escapes from his eyes, trailing down and splashing on the pillow. Harry sometimes wonders why Ron couldn't see it, but it was just a thought.

Harry has been taught this: This was survival of the fittest. There were no rules for it, and Harry intended for everyone to survive, even if came with the cost of his own life. He fought against the Death Eaters, binding them and chucking them in Azkaban. Everyone was grateful, for if Harry decided to follow the only thing he knew, well, everyone would've been _dead. _But many follow this rule, simply because they were cowards. They weren't brave enough to save their savior, to save their friend, to save the ones that matter most to them. Many of these boneless heaps were in the Ministry.

* * *

_Ten minutes before..._

The light... too bright. Harry thought. He opened his eyes slowly but then shut them again when his eyes were attacked by the rays of the sun. Groaning mentally, he pushed the ash from his face and sat up, wincing as the harsh sting from the bite acted.

The bite... flashes of last night sent Harry whirling, and while he processed this information, he staggered towards the nearest object he could find which was a large boulder and leaned on it. His head hurt like hell and even though Harry by now knew the full story, Harry still had his head pounding like there was no tomorrow.

The pain passed, and Harry sunk to the grass, breathing ragged. Harry was tempted to just flutter his eyes and sleep, but he needed to know. What he had managed to piece was the fact Death Eaters impersonated a Winchesters family. They had the same names as the Death Eater legends, but not the same appearance. Harry berated himself for being sleepy enough not to do some extra magic to prove if those were really an innocent family trying to protect one another.

He didn't even know what time it was, except for the fact that the sun just rose. Harry didn't know that he had been in a short coma for a whole week. Harry didn't know the bite was going to change his life forever.

He disapparated... snarling.

* * *

Harry apparated into his flat, determined to know just what the hell was going on. While he was walking, he glanced at the clock, pleased to note is was just seven in the morning. Opening the door to his bedroom, Harry crashed into his bed and summoned a book, the wand still stuffed inside his boot. The book was entitled, _Magical Creatures And Animals_. This was more advanced than _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. _It wasn't just a plain old textbook Harry had found interesting. No, this was the guide to avoiding, defending, attacking, taming an animal, how to harvest their scales, fangs or horns and tails. How to do everything a Potions Master or Magical Creature Expert needs to do to these kinds of animals. Flipping the page to the category, _Wolves_, Harry was pleased to know there are only four types.

The Arich, the Werewolf, the Wolf and the Ulce. The Arich is a yellow beast that can multiply, but otherwise harmless. Sometimes, these are killed to gain their fur which is one of the softest and most expensive fabrics of all time. So, the brown blob mutt must be the Ulce.

_The Ulce is a highly dangerous animal, if not the most. With teeth as sharp as the Gryffindor Sword and as dangerous as a basilisk fang, it is still the best potion ingredient for several potions including the Luck Potion, the Wit-Sharpening Potion, the Ultra Healing Potion and the Safe and Sound Potion. Although deadly and fatal, these fangs can be retracted and replaced by normal teeth instead. It is almost impossible to collect this fang, so the alternative is a fang from the basilisk or for more safer options, the canines of a dog. Although, if you do not use the Ulce, the potion will not reach up to its full potential. _

_The Ulce has a brown mane and yellow, sharp eyes. It doesn't attack in prides, but it's a one on one, to be exact. If anyone will be bitten by an Ulce, they will be executed and-_

Harry decided he should get a book from the pile he had gotten from the Black Library instead.

* * *

As Harry scrolled through the books, he realized that maybe the Ministry was more biased than he originally thought it was. And the writing was like it was forced. Harry knew he shouldn't have bought the book, it was _Ministry Approved, _so it's just going to be more talk about prejudice and other stuff about the "dark" and the "light". Honestly, magical creatures were magical creatures, and Harry was sure some are dangerous creatures, yes, but they were neither "dark" nor "light". They were just animals! Sighing, Harry paused, finding the book he needed. Grinning, he extracted _The Magical Guide To Magical Creatures. Unapproved By Ministry _was written at the bottom of the title. The pages were old, but there were many blank pages, as if a new animal would appear there if found. There were many more animals, longer, descriptive and more accurate descriptions along with illustrations. Flipping to the page, _Ulce, _Harry stopped and admired the sketch on the corner of the paper and tried to compare the rough picture with the animal. Yes, it was an Ulce that attacked him. Fingering the parchment with his thumb, Harry read the page eagerly and immediately.

_Many of you had been bitten by the Ulce, and maybe you tried the Ministry approved book, _Magical Creatures And Animals. _Well, let me tell you that book is absolute crap. The Ministry is trying to tell you of what you could have if you had destroyed the Ulce. Soft fur, yes, but that kind of fur isn't going to be compatible to make clothes. The fangs are dangerous, but no, it would just destroy your potion. _

_Now, the Ulce may or may not have been used in the first war against the Dark Lord, but it is till considered "dark". Yes, the description of the Ministry is just bull. You see, brown fur and yellow eyes, yes, but the size is medium and ears like that of a grim dog. The sketch above will tell you the finer points of how it looks like, and the bitten people are called _Arich.

_Yes, they do not have golden fur, but the Ariches are harmless once controlled. The Ministry is trying to trick your minds, so I'm here to tell you the harsh truth: Ariches are illegal in this world. It may be unfair, but it is correct. If you are an Arich, then you must remember this: you will find a mate, you will find powers and your inheritance will come to you in a week's time. If you are not nineteen, be ready to collect the things that your mother and father had planned to give to you. Be aware of your surroundings. Escape Britain, for it takes nine days for an Arich to be spotted in the sensor. _

_Good luck. For those who are not bitten this is... _

Harry stopped reading. He closed his eyes while his knees buckled and his breathing just ceased. Chucking the book on the table, Harry clutched his moleskin bag and he went off to prepare. Harry didn't notice his coma lasted for one week.

* * *

The Beatles' songs played in the background while Harry knelt beside his trunk. He stared at it for a while and counted the clothes and books. His moleskin pouch contained his precious belongings and his pictures. Biting his lip, Harry closed his trunk and locked it.

In mid-stand, another flare of pain erupted, this time in his head. Gasping for breath, he applied pressure to his head and cradled it, trying desperately to make the pain stop. For a few minutes, the pain raged on and Harry finally let a groan escape. Stumbling to the bed, Harry landed straight on his pillow. The pain was too much, and he felt something seep inside

* * *

**Story slows down from here.**

_Harry didn't know what caused him to wake up. As soon as he his eyes owlishly blinked open, Harry knew that he wasn't in the right place. _

_The strong sense of alcohol mixed with sweat made him want to gag. The dirt and mud on the grounds clung to his clothes and he could feel them as if they were fungi. His eyes saw everything in sharp, frightening clarity that made Harry rethink about the grade in his lenses. Blinking once, blinking twice, Harry stopped breathing, shut his eyes tight and planted his hands on his ears to block tires rolling in the asphalt. He, however, could not stop feeling his surroundings. _

_The pebbles dug on his sensitive and pale skin and the mud was wet. All his five senses were acting up, and Harry could actually _taste _how the atmosphere is like with his tongue inside his mouth. Harry swallowed, and removed his hands and opened his eyes. He was in a dark alleyway, trash and dumpsters scattered around. A fat mouse stuck its nose up in the air, when Harry heard someone. _

_"He was never meant to receive his inheritance!" a female voice argued. "Those Death Eaters have changed the course of history! We may never know if he will destroy or help the world with it, and it will take _months _to visit Future again. Future has her eye set on Harry, and she said she had planned everything and it was nothing to worry about! Tell, me Present, if I'm wrong that I should be concerned for both the world and the boy!" _

_"Calm down, Past!" urged Present. Harry was confused now. Maybe the three were sisters? "Just because of the boy's, er... past, doesn't mean you should just easily judge him. Harry is perfectly capable o-" _

_"You don't understand!" wailed Past. Harry was not sure this "Harry" was him. "I'm not worried about Magneto, I'm worried about him! He is the most troubled soul in all of the world, and you tell I shan't be worried? I don't know why the Oracle created that kind of man, to hold everyone's burdens, but the Fates agree with them. I can't stand letting the boy do everything on his own!" _

_"He'll have his mate." Present promised. Harry tried to edge forward so he could see the two talking women, but didn't dare move any further for fear of them seeing him. "Also, countless others will back him up." _

_"I guess." Past sighed. "We have to tell Future soon, we don't want this feud to end our sisterhood." _

_"Harry will be fine." _

_"I hope so," Past muttered. _

_Harry saw a flash of red hair, a green dress and brown hair near a golden gown, but everything turned black after that. _

* * *

Gasping for air, Harry panted, heaving himself off the floor he had managed to roll in. Shaking his head as if trying to wake himself up, Harry glanced around to check if there was something amiss. Pursing his lips as he found nothing wrong, he crawled towards his trunk and pulled himself up. His ears perked up as the sound of someone whispering caught his attention. He bit his tongue and shrunk his trunk reflexively, never noticing once more that his wand was still safely in his boot. Stuffing the trunk his pocket, Harry readied himself for a fight.

Chewing his lip, Harry slowly crept noiselessly towards the wooden door and peered in it softly. He grimaced as he caught sight of a dark figure hiding. Harry smirked and peeked out of the door. He sniffed the air and his eye twitched when he smelled the wood of wands. He looked right and left, as if he heard something, and he shrugged. He closed the door and the lights, pretending to go back to sleep. His ears picked up the sound of relieved sighs. Sliding under the bed, he grabbed his wand and aimed it at the door. Sure enough, three or four figures entered, looking around. The robes were an easy giveaway. Muttering four stunning spells, Harry was pleased to see four figures tumbling in instead of out, and Harry put a soundless charm just in time before they fell. He just knew there were about fifteen ministry officials outside. How, he didn't know. What he did know was that he was going to need some of those fog charms.

He dragged himself out from the underside of his bed and closed the door. He heard murmurs outside asking what were their colleagues doing. What they didn't know was the fact they were going to get their arses kicked by the Wizarding World's savior. Rolling out, he figured the wizards were dumb enough to not bring thermals. Whispering, _"Canite_"_(0)_,a gust of wind and some fog surrounded Harry's flat. He heard loud coughs from his living room, and Harry was excited to finally be in action once more.

Just to aggravate them, he said, "You know, if you were really aurors and ministry officials, you would be smart enough to run away!" Harry didn't hear the snap of the door, though. It means either they don't know what or where the hell they were doing or going, or their stupidity plus bravery forced them to stay. Harry guessed their pride. But whatever, it wasn't Harry's fault he was bitten. He wasn't going to die today.

Summoning his thermals from his sixth year, Harry pulled them on. Grinning madly, he shot some people, but for some reason, they had deflected the stunning spells. Frowning, Harry realized his fog charm was absorbed. He pulled his thermals off and threw them on his bed then sized his enemies up. Blinking thrice, Harry was pleasantly surprised he could see the magic and everything. His senses were sharpened and for some reason, his wounds had disappeared overnight. Clucking his tongue, he found out that his foes are currently hiding everywhere including cupboards for some strange reason and they all had De-flect Spells.(1)

Teeth chattering as the air conditioner blasted the cold on his arms and face, Harry dropped down on his stomach and silently dragged himself forward.

Wand on his moleskin pouch that was always around his neck, Harry slyly kicked the first man he saw on his manhood. The lights flickered on and the fight had started.

**(0) Canite means blow in Latin. **

**(1) De-flect spells is a custom spell that makes a person's clothes and skin impenetrable by magic means. **

**I wanted to stop in "fog charms", but I guess "the fight had started" was much more cooler. Insults are welcome all around, and what more are complements! Basically, boy, reviews are my treasures! Reviews are my fuel! **

**You guys are awesome, though. Two reviews, nine favorites and sixteen followers in less than twenty-four hours is amazing! Thank you to everyone who's planning to support me throughout this story!**

**Also, if you guys are still reading, have you noticed something about... Harry's wand? I think I made it noticeable. Also, was it a mistake not to add the fight? Review!**

**Funny Thing: Initials of story is actually this: WYTYBOYS**


	3. Fights, Friends & Fear

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter nor X-Men. **

**Once again, Author Notes at bottom! Oh, and to answer the review of one guest: **

**Neko: Thanks for the feedback! I hope you like the chapter. **

Harry loved to experiment. He liked it because it satisfied his curiosity that sometimes ate him up. No, really, he did. He had been dying to find out the conclusion ofthis question: What would happen if it was Harry versus an entire gang of people?

Badassory(1), that's what.

Just as he set down his wand, Harry grabbed it and again after making a split-second decision he pointed it upwards. _"Reducto!" _he cried.

The ceiling didn't slowly crack. One piece fell on Harry's table, smashing it into shards of glass, another fell on an auror (Harry winced) and another fell on the counter. Then, all of the ceiling came crashing down, sending aurors in wild panic. While they were running, Harry whispered the counter-charm for the De-flect Spell to the nearest ministry official. Grinning, Harry cast the Stunning Spell.

Apparently, he saw it. Casting a quick Shield Charm, he bounced towards Harry and while commotion brewed up, they fought.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry tried. The official dodged it and spun his wand.

_"Corpius!" _he shouted, but Harry ducked before it could hit him in the head. _"Confringo!" _Harry's eyes widened as the official sent a bright light and Harry skidded to the side. The spell sent a loud _BANG! _and broke the walls of his bedroom. Gritting his teeth, Harry decided to retaliate.

_"Flipendo!" _Harry cast. Hissing a "yes" in triumph when the official was hit and knocked back with a few interesting flips, Harry shouted,

_"Stupefy!" _The official went slack. Turning, Harry cast the charm on the others, watching as they were still trying to rescue their friends. Shrugging, Harry turned to apparate, but found out that he couldn't. Damn, Harry thought. Well, he could always go out the window. When he raced up to his bedroom, Harry was surprised to see two more wizards from the Ministry. Their wands were pointed at him, and they looked like they were ready for a fight. Murmuring the counter-charm, Harry observed as their faces paled.

"Aw, was te spell too powaful fo the auos to cast it?" mocked Harry. Hey, they didn't cast it again, so another more powerful individual must have put it on them. Their faces twisted into anger which unknowingly supported Harry's guess. In one fluid motion, they threw the first spell. Harry twisted to the right, but it snagged him on the arm. Grimacing as the cutting curse did its job, Harry ignored it for a while and glared at them. He didn't know why the aurors' eyes widened to the size of saucers and was openly gawking at him, but he took that as an advantage. Kicking the guy's artery, Harry punched his gut and cast a stunning spell. The satisfaction of seeing him fall down the ground was short-lived, however, because the second one attempted to kick his shoulder. Groaning as it hit his forehead instead, Harry snarled and quickly disarmed the man. Whacking him with a summoned pole, Harry dropped it and jumped off the window.

It wasn't that much of a fall, Harry decided as he landed on all fours. Now, to get the hell out of here. The grin on his face was so strong that Harry wasn't sure why his face was still intact. Harry Potter apparated in mid-run.

(LINE)

Sirius Orion Black had a sixth sense when it came to his godson, Harry. He knew Harry more than Harry knew himself. To be frank, Sirius felt protective of the boy. Besides the fact it was the only link to James Potter, his best friend and Harry's father, Harry was just... _Harry. _He was Sirius' godson, his pup. Sirius loved the boy more than he loved James, and that was really saying something. Harry was someone who pulled him up from depression, the guy who Sirius told everything to, the one who always made him laugh and half the time vice versa. Harry turned to Sirius to lighten up the mood, less heavy topics and advice. Sometimes Sirius would vent to Harry and Harry would vent to Sirius. After Ron and Hermione had left his godson, Harry never trusted anyone besides the twins, Remus and him. For that, Sirius felt blessed.

So, Sirius know knew that there was something awfully wrong. His godson hadn't replied to him in ages and hadn't even visited. Sirius shivered when the cold wind blew on his figure, this time more harshly. Heading to the kitchens, he stopped dead when he saw a single thin, cream-colored envolope. Making a mad dash towards it, Sirius grabbed it eargerly and almost tore the letter out even though he collected Harry's letters and envolopes.

_Snuffles, _

_Meet me at the place we played Crouches, Rats and Chickens. Mummy said we can play!_

Sirius frowned at the letter, feeling kind of mortified, surprised and disappointed at the same time. Sirius flipped it upside down then glanced at the empty envolope. No writings were on the envolope nor the back part of the letter. Biting his lip in concentration, he attempted to guess what Harry's motives were.

What did he mean by "Crouches, Rats and Chickens"? Or "Mummy said we can play?" It looked like a letter from a four-year-old with his godson's handwriting. The animagus snapped his fingers as if he had gone into a realization and dropping the letter on the table, he turned back and went inside the living room. Collecting some floo powder from the nearby jar, he threw them on the flames and stepped on it. As soon as he yelled the venue, the last thing he saw before emerald light was gloomy green and silver draperies and rugs.

(LINE)

Sirius appeared in the Three Broomsticks. Asking for a butterbeer in a can, he checked his pockets for a galleon. Fishing it out, he threw it to Rosmerta who caught it with some easeness Sirius had seen a first year chaser had. Chuckling, Sirius winked at the bartender and walked out of the restaurant.

Sirius was free now, that he knew, but some people still stared at him oddly and whispered wherever he went. The last time he went to Hogsmeade he was barely noticed because Harry was there. This time, Harry wasn't here to swallow most of the talk here. Ignoring them with his left eye twitching and guilt about how he was thinking it was a shame Harry was here to collect the gossips and such, Sirius marched towards an empty alleyway. Looking back and forth, Sirius transformed into a dog and after a few minutes of waiting, crawled in the shadows towards the cave that Sirius and Harry had seen each other continously for the third time. Wearing the best grin dogs could grin, Sirius finally arrived on the stony ground but halted and gawked at what he saw.

Harry, apparantly got tired of waiting, got a wooden slingshot with _Harry Potter _carved on the handle. He was in deep concentration, Sirius noticed, as Harry exhaled and released his hold on the pouch, letting the pebble shoot out of it and hit the small can. Sirius had always wanted to learn, but James knew how to use one (Sirius had seen him, admittedly he was kind of good) but with Lily and Harry and seven years assuming Sirius knew (and James's short-term memory) they had never gotten the chance. Sirius bitterly remembered James had _promised _he would teach Sirius on November 1 1881, the day after he died. Trying to calm himself by lowering his head, Sirius raised his head again to find another of Harry's pebbles shoot off to leave a crack in the boulders. Turning back into human, Sirius drawled,

"I've never learned how to do that. Think you could teach me?" Harry jumped and aimed the slingshot at him. Shoulders sagging slightly but never fully in seeing Sirius' figure, Harry lowered his slingshot.

"Thank goodness, I thought you didn't recieve my letter." Harry said in the same tone. Sirius waved his hand in the air as if waving his sarcastic remark too.

"Now, now, young Harry, that was not how you are raised!" Sirius said in mock disappointment and outrage. "You should know better to throw sarcastic remarks at your old man, here!"

"You're thirty-eight, Sirius." Harry sneered. Sirius looked at him as if he had grown a second head and Harry stared at him. They burst into laughter after that. Sighing, they both sat down on the floor.

"So," Harry began. "Since I hadn't had the chance to read your letter before it got itself terminated and also I hadn't got the chance to pen a real letter, how is Kat?"

"She's fine. She's going to take another eight months of school in America and she'll be off to have a night with good ol' Padfoot!" Sirius obnoxiously said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah, well, the moment of sophistication is offically out of the building. I guess you're going to ask me why the hell did I ask you to be here?" Sirius looked up, as if contemplating, and looking back at Harry, Sirius said,

"Yes."

Sighing, Harry began with a somber tone. Sirius immediately got worried. "Well," Harry paused, as if looking for the right words. "How much do you know about Ulces and Ariches?"

"The basics and some excess information I found in the Black Library, wh-" Sirius answered in one breath but cut himself off in the ends. His eyes slowly widening until Sirius was sure he'd get a headache later on, Sirius began sputtering. That headache was also brewing.

"W-what? Don't tell me y-you were b-bi-bitten!" Sirius stuttered. He was half-expecting and half-hoping Harry would look at him as if Sirius mistook him for Bellatrix Lestrange and tell him that another unfortunate guy got bitten and he needed some information to try to calm down the person. Maybe it was for some auror test or maybe something that could be useful to his missions, Sirius reassured himself desperately. Pursing his lips, Harry slowly pulled his sleeve up and showed Sirius the mark of his hardship.

"No," Sirius whispers, lowering his body so he could look closer. "No, no, no!" Sirius continued to deny, gazing at Harry with a desperate intensity, trying to wake up from this nightmare or realize this was one of Harry's surprising pranks. The look Harry sent him was an impassive one, and Sirius knew that this was reality: his godson was a convict.

Sirius should've known that if he himself wasn't a convict, then his godson would be one.

Time to face the music.

(LINE)

Harry wasn't so sure about this plan. Sirius assured Harry that Kate knows what's happening and so do the twins and Moony, but only the four of them. Remus couldn't travel far from Britain without a pass due to the werewolf laws, and Remus couldn't be saying he was going to harbor a fugitive. The twins couldn't leave, either, but they promised they will try to get a branch in America for young wizards and witches there. Harry still felt a little guilty about it, but Fred and George assured him that this could be it. They could spread hilarity all over the world and manage to beat Zonko's. Zonko- a guy Harry was already acquainted with and found quite nice- told them that he was planning to retire anyway. He was already as old as old could get. Zonko's closing was a huge thing for the Weasley twins, and they were the most popular joke shop in all of Britain.

Harry didn't want to affect anyone's lives, but Sirius had said that maybe this will become a greater change. Remus agreed and with the promise of illegal visits, letters and floo network, Harry reluctantly joined Sirius to America where creatures are treated more kindly there.

As Harry dropped his luggage on the ground with Sirius leading, Harry bowed down his head as to not catch some attention and follow Sirius' trunk. This seemed to work well rather nicely, but Harry didn't know it just attracted more attention. What he did know were whispers, talk and the looks thrown at the back of his head. Only a few, mind you, Hogwarts was worse, but this time it was amplified. It was like they were shouting at him, asking him why such a beautiful boy be wandering around with his pretty head down. Harry bristled but it went unnoticed. He didn't like being called "beautiful" or "handsome" or anything else, really. Sometimes, Harry thought that his life would've been better if the public wasn't nosy. Even in America they were! Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Harry continued to trek out of the airport.

(LINE)

As soon as Harry and Sirius entered their new house, Harry scanned it immediately.

It wasn't necessarily huge, but it wasn't small either. From the looks of it, it was about two floors, four bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room, a basement and a dining room. Harry didn't know he said it out loud, but the look on Sirius' face scared him.

"What?" Harry defended, closing the oak door.

"Did you just realize what you did?" Sirius breathed out. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Harry gave him a very confused look.

"Er... no?" he said weakly.

"You just told me the rooms of the houses, and it was one hundred percent accurate!" Sirius told him.

"I said that out loud?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. "Oops."

As Sirius shook his head and muttered about Harry's "inheritance", Harry himself was looking to see if the house was any good.

By the looks of it, yup. The kitchen didn't have a wall, it was just a counter separating it from the chairs and tables for six. The carpeted floor was soft and spotless, butHarry knew in a few weeks time it'll cluttered with parchment, quills, inkbottles, DVDs and maybe a few video games and Harry's laptop. Oh, yes, and maybe Harry's soccer ball and Sirius' Quidditch set and Pranks Kit. There was a television and a couch with a few loveseats scattered in an organized manner with a coffee table in the middle of it. Some bookshelves were around here and there and a few cabinets. The door to one out of two bathrooms were stationed near the kitchens. The soft, orange light just added to the luxurious but homey feeling and Harry loved every single bit of it. It was only the first floor, and Harry had a gut feeling his room was going to be even _more _like Harry's style once he fixed it up a little. Grinning, Harry shrunk his trunk now that muggles weren't around and dashed to his room.

Sirius had a grey light swimming in a floating ball pointing Harry to his room. Looking at the pale white door, Harry realized Sirius wanted to him decorate it himself. Grinning, he flipped out his wand and with a flourish, his door was cleared of its paint and the oak wood was as strikingly beautiful as the doorway downstairs. He opened it, and as soon as his eyes made contact with the blindingly white walls, Harry changed it into a light and neutral beige. Grinning as he set to work, with a wave of his wand, his trunk opened. The Script, The Beatles and The Weird Sisters were posted all around, and random notes, poems, quotes and pictures shot out and stuck themselves in the wall. Harry cleansed the mirrors and with a gesture of his wand the closet doors opened and Harry's clothes hovered in it. He shut it and books flew over to the bookshelves and the flooring turned into a brown carpet. Harry changed the light settings to "dim" and his soccer ball hung with its casing from a nail on the door along with his slingshot. Summoning his video games, Harry observed his handiwork and smiling to himself as he dropped his bags filled with PC games and his laptop. Smiling, Harry closed the door and made down the hallway to stash his video games neatly (for now) on the shelf below and picked a random one. Smiling as he saw a game he hadn't had a chance to play yet, Harry shoved _Mass Effect 3 _in the console and grabbed a controller, in his excitement and temporary guard down, didn't notice Sirius staring at him sadly.

(LINE)

Harry never really got the chance to be a kid, Sirius pondered. Now, he's playing video games as the first toy he remembers instead of cars and flying broomsticks. It's good that they moved to America where Harry Potter isn't all that known, because Sirius sometimes worried that he wouldn't be able to see Harry in such childish glee that it was impossible to match the identities of the stoic warrior and the happy child. Sighing, he smiled a bit as he realized that Harry _can _act his age. Creeping slowly to Harry discreetly, he shocked the poor boy which fired a very realistic shot straight into his partner's head. Chuckling as Harry half-heartedly glared at him, Sirius picked up the other controller and exited the campaign, opening the multiplayer instead.

Harry smirked. "You sure you could beat an eighteen year old in video games?"

Sirius smirked back. "You sure you could beat your own godfather in video games?"

Harry huffed, but turned to the television anyway. "Let's find out."

(LINE)

Harry was _good_, Sirius realized. Good thing the computer picked them as partners, or else Sirius was sure he wouldn't have lasted. Sirius was above the average geek, but nowhere near Harry's level. Shooting a random enemy in the head, he ran for cover and threw a bomb at the cluster of idiot NPCs that didn't run away. The bomb exploded and Sirius and Harry both grinned. All good things had to end, though, because it was time to make some dinner. Harry grumbled when the alarm to make some dinner screamed at him.

"Ugh. I have to make us some dinner. Hold up." he said, throwing his controller in frustration and uncrossing his legs while standing up. He wobbled slightly because they've been sitting there all afternoon but held on. Sirius threw a smile at Harry which he didn't return because of the fact that he was busy looking for the right groceries.

Sirius stood up and stretched, wincing as he heard a few cracks. A snicker was heard in the kitchens, and it was Sirius' turn to glare. He watched as Harry shrugged and started up the stove. Shaking his head, Sirius pounded on the stairs to his room, but didn't miss the "You're getting to old!" remark from his _understanding, accepting _and _respectful _godson. Sirius didn't check his room, but just got a random book from the shelf and headed back downstairs. He collapsed on one of the loveseats and threw his legs over the armrests while the remainder of his tall figure squeezed in. Flipping the book to page one, Sirius started reading.

_In a faraway town near the abandoned ruins, a little boy named Max sat cross legged on the grass of his yard. Max Kane, the young boy, had his tenth birthday just a few days ago, and after the clock struck midnight, he had felt a strong pulse pulling at him. He had learned at a young age to keep to himself and... _

Sirius just read the (boring) book as if he was expecting something marvelous to happen. That didn't happen though, because Sirius had just finished about thirty to fifty pages and nothing interesting was occurring in the story. Slamming the book shut, he just decided to wait awhile for Harry to finish. Sirius knew deep down that he should be helping Harry cook, but Sirius just burns everything. Sadly, that was true. Biting his lip to fend off all his other thoughts about Harry, he decided to think about his long-term girlfriend, Kate.

They were around the same age, but Sirius had never had time to propose since with the wars and Kate's rounding up. Kate wasn't really in the state right now, but at least they were closer. Kate was excited and will attempt to visit, but things aren't sure yet. Sirius was determined to at least propose and have a kid before they die, to show their love and affections.

"Hallo? Earth to Sirius Black, this is Harry Potter, reporting from the kitchens." his godson's voice carried out. "We have an emergency meeting concerning health and dinners. Meet me in about T-minus twenty seconds."

All thought except for food vanished from his mind and as quick as his animagus form, dashed madly towards the table. Licking his lips in anticipation, Sirius quickly shoved some of Harry's chicken into his mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow, but Sirius ignored him in favor of eating. Life was good. Well, maybe now.

But Sirius secretly knew that everything wasn't meant to last.

**I didn't mean for it to get longer, in fact, I thought it was shorter than the first. Hope you appreciate it! Also, thanks for all the support, and I'll try my best to update more regularly. I didn't update yesterday, but I'm sorry. I also had other things to do, and I had completed the X-Men: The Movie series. A blessing, this movie was. **

**So... was this chapter rushed? Or is it just another chapter? Please review!**

**To those who already read this but came to check what I've done: **

**1) Baddassory - I'm a tomboy. I know what that means. Tomboy but straight and proud! :P**


	4. Memories, Meetings & Me

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. **

**IMPORTANT: Anyone who wants faster updates, story to be much more appealing and those who just plain support the story, please read Author Notes below. A few words also will be tehre. **

For the next two days, Sirius and Harry were having the time of their lives. As much as Harry loved PC games, he couldn't play with Sirius without buying Sirius' laptop yet and they were reluctant to leave the house. They had to stick with the console instead. Since Sirius was sort of a first timer, they played Call of Duty (Sirius and Harry both agreed that everyone was right about the COD gossips) and when Sirius said that out loud, they decided to play Battlefield instead.

Sirius and Harry also looked up things in 9gag for three hours, howling with laughter or giving of escaped light chuckles every now and then. The memes were hilarious, and Sirius was beginning to adapt to the muggle world since he knew all those geeky trends now. The light in their eyes returned and smiles were brightening up the room each time.

Harry taught Sirius the basic rules of football and a few shooting and passing exercises. Sirius wasn't that exceptional, but Sirius managed to beat Harry in a few things like cards, chess (but for some reason Harry always beat him in checkers), badminton (Harry was _so _bad at it but beat him on one on one kickball) and a few pranks and tricks were on Harry if Harry let him win. (Sirius always believed that Harry was too nice for his own good, but Harry never believed the animagus.)

On the second day, Harry and Sirius visited some restaurants, muggle arcades, bought a few games in Cyberzone, and played around in some rides. Sirius remembered with mixed feeling he himself shouting in surprise and sort-of fear while Harry yelled "Yeah! Woo hoo!" in excitement and pleasure. It was kind of embarrassing, but it wasn't his fault. They had bought some things they also might need for the house like a few toiletries like tissues, towels, some soap and shampoo, a few books Harry and Sirius deemed interesting, some rags, mops, buckets and pails, brooms, a fantastic 7 mbps router,-their old one was only one mbps, _can you believe that!?- _some bed sheets, comforters, pillows and pillowcases, a few quills, inkbottles, parchment, pens, paper, pencils, sharpeners, staplers, erasers and a few bags. Those were only some. Getting out with their money bags lighter, Harry had dragged Sirius to a Photo Booth. The first picture was of Sirius' shoulder slung around Harry in a protective manner. The other one was with Harry's tongue stuck out in Sirius' direction, eyes closed and Sirius looking flabbergasted. The third was a picture of _both _slightly immature men sticking their tongues out. The fourth picture was of Sirius tickling Harry and the latter grinning madly, face twisted due to extreme laughter and the fifth one was with Sirius and Harry grinning with two fingers on top of each other's heads.

Enjoy the little things, Sirius thought wryly as he glanced at a copy of the photos.

Everything was fun on the third day of their arrival. They had bought a laptop for Sirius since the wait was killing them already and right now, they were playing World of Warcraft. A few remarks were made like, "Die, B-" from Sirius which wasn't continued due to Harry's glare and pointing at the microphone, "What the bloody hell?", "Yes!" and "Ha, finally!"

It was all in great fun until the doorbell rang. Sirius and Harry looked at each other and paused the game. Though they were quite annoyed at this guy for stopping their game, maybe they were just the new neighbors or something.

Sirius opened the door to find a man who was waiting impatiently for the door to open. Brown hair stuck all over, although slightly tamed unlike Harry's and deep brown eyes stared at Sirius challengingly. The man was slightly shorter, but Sirius knew that he was just really, really tall. A 6'5 figure can take on anyone, huh? Sirius didn't know what the hell was going on with this man. Either he's as paranoid as they are or his expression was just made like that because of a few things. Harry stood beside Sirius, looking at the man with a curious gaze.

"Er, hi." said Sirius in an unsure voice.

The man grunted in response, but sighed and rubbed the back of his head tiredly. "I hate doing this. Okay, who's the mutant here?"

Raised eyebrows were what he got in reply, and the man sighed once again and opened his mouth. "Do you know _anything _about the mutants? I thought you guys will be screaming and crawling already."

Sirius and Harry shook their heads. The man's eye twitched. "Wheels should've done this himself and told me how the mutant _looked _like. Okay, fine. Could you guys start packing and whatnot? You both look like you're below twenty."

Sirius' hand twitched and he nodded. "Okay. Uh, come in, just give use thirty seconds"

While Harry and Sirius thudded up the stairs, Harry swore he heard, "Thirty seconds, what the f***?" Snickering, Harry told this to Sirius who laughed again. They entered their respective rooms. Harry waved his wand and his laptop and PC games, clothes, soccer ball, slingshot, wallet and unfinished books came soaring towards his trunk, packed neatly. Sirius waved his wand and his clothes, laptop and PC games identical to the ones Harry have, a few books and some other crap and junk all landed in his trunk. Sirius placed a feather-light charm and signaled for Harry to do the same too and they all carried their trunks downstairs. Sirius nodded at Harry slightly and Harry turned to face the man and read his mind while they were making their trek downstairs. Harry's eyes glazed over and he lost the gleam immediately, nodding to Sirius as a sign of, "he's good."

"Not even fifteen seconds." the man said confusedly. "Did you guys even pack or you just hauled your trunk down."

Harry shrugged. "We packed."

Peering at them suspiciously, the man lead them out. "You're writing me off as 'okay' even though we never met before?"

He got two shrugs in return. The man clucked his tongue. "You shouldn't do that."

"If you weren't okay, we would've already killed you. That make sense?" Sirius said nonchalantly. A smirk appeared on the man's face.

"That's more like it, the name's Logan." Logan introduced, hopping on the front. "Wheels told me to look for Sirius Black and Harry Potter. You guys them?"

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "By the way, Sirius here is thirty-nine."

"What? How did we miss you? We were supposed to get you when you're about fourteen to nineteen." Logan said thoughtfully. "And, wait. You're _THIRTY-NINE!?" _

"Oh." Sirius said, looking down thoughtfully. "Oh, OH!" he snapped his fingers. "I think I know what happened. I'll explain later with that.., 'Wheels' you said. Sounds like the man in charge."

"He is."

The rest of the ride was spent in neutral silence. Nobody spoke, but everybody was alright with that fact. All three men were swimming in their own thoughts.

* * *

Logan usually got annoyed by these so called "babysitting" jobs. X would've called it "fetching" job. Logan quietly snickered at the thought, not noticing that Green-Eyes saw it. His eyes were on the road, locked, but it was like two halves: one where his thoughts lay and the other looking at where he was supposed to look. Yes, Logan lacked concentration, but whatever, like he cared. He was too busy thinking about the two mutants at the back.

One was thirty-nine and the other looked around sixteen, Logan mused. Although looks can be deceiving, and that was proved by thirty-nine year old, so what about Green-Eyes?

As soon as he opened his mouth and turned to the supposedly teenager, a gasp and a loud _CRASH! _sounded...

* * *

Sirius was still a bit wary of the guy, although Harry gave it the good. Seriously, he was getting some kind of vibe from him, and Sirius didn't like not knowing. It had something to do with Harry, that's for sure. Sighing irritably as different case scenarios clashed in his mind that Sirius can't connect which word to which chain, Sirius gave up and just stared at the window.

He looked to the left and gasped when he saw a flying projectile aimed at the car.

* * *

Harry knew something was going to go wrong in the trip, he just knew it. There was going to be a meteorite or maybe lightning will hit them or something. He just _knew _that something won't go all right. No, he was sure of it.

A battle raged inside of Harry's head. He looked to the left and realized that he was correct. Muttering a spell, he saw Logan turn to him and mouth open as if he planned to speak and Sirius' gasp. The large boulder didn't hit them though. It just went through, giving a hard and cold feeling of the rock pass their figures. They all involuntarily shivered, and the two of the men turned to look at the calm and collected Harry Potter, who was looking curiously from his fringe.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What I'd do?"

Sirius shook his head. "Now _that _was _magic." _

* * *

The trio managed to reach their destination without anymore incidents, though what surprised Harry was the fact that Logan seemed to be... _not _hyperventilating, because his face looked so _ordinary _it's Viktor Krum all over again. Harry guessed that Logan was indeed part of the magical world. He wasn't stupid enough to ask, though, and Logan's eyes were glazed over and looking serenely out of the windshield, as if he was in a dream. In a flicker of his eyes the gleam in his brown orbs were gone and an indifferent and harsh look overtook it. Harry frowned, but then the car slowly stopped and Logan stepped out of the vehicle. Harry and Sirius followed suite, looking at the direction where Logan was walking too. They followed him in a measured pace, but didn't gasp or anything once they saw the... palace.

Hogwarts was bigger, but this was more... modern. Flowers bloomed happily and rhododendrons were everywhere, decorating it wonderfully. The clouds parted to reveal the sunny yellow source of light and Harry could hear children playing and laughing. It was so... _happy _that the three war hardened men twitched visibly out of envy and annoyance.

They made the trek down in silence, although Sirius and Harry sometimes kept their eye on something that they hadn't seen before, although that rarely happened. It was rather comforting, the quiet, but they had reached a door that will chance Harry's life forever.

Three days ago, he thought he was finally going to act normal. Three days from then, he would've thought himself a fool for thinking that.

* * *

A sharp rap on the door led to a serene voice that eerily reminded him of Dumbledore say, "Come in."

Logan opened the doors roughly and went inside. Harry and Sirius stood there awkwardly, but with a kind gesture from the Dumbledore-ish man, they entered. Harry nervously closed the door and looked around a bit. His eyes finally settled to the man. In most ways, yes, he was like Dumbledore. A kind, grandfather kind of style screamed, "I am a professor and the headmaster but you need not worry because I'm also your surrogate grandfather". Harry shivered as he felt his Occlumency shields get lightly tapped on, and Harry didn't need three guesses to know who's trying to do it. A sigh escaped said suspect's lips.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. But I had felt a presence in my mind and I had to make sure it wasn't one of you. You have excellent shields though, but I'm sure that it isn't you because, for one, for he or she is still trying to break down the walls, with no success. I'll just send a shockwave, and..." a tense pause filled the room as "Wheels"-Harry remembered this from Logan- closed his eyes. A few seconds later the pale blue eyes snapped open and Harry swore he heard a loud cry of pain. Logan perked up too, but Sirius and the professor apparently didn't hear it.

"My apologies of my rudeness. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. If Logan here led you at the back door again, this is Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters."

**Barely 2000 words! Too short, I know, but I'm out of it right now. I'll be making different scenes for future chapters and scattering them, rearranging them and the like. After a few minutes of this being published, I want some of you guys to give prompts, one or two words and such. Maybe a sentence or a "cause and effect" thing. If you want the story to run smoother and faster, you guys give me some ideas! I'm not forcing you, I just want you guys to find my story more appealing. **

**I already have these prompts that I made up myself: **

**1. comb**

**2. glasses**

**3. Christmas**

**4. birthdays**

**5. embarrassment  
**

**6. shyness**

**7. presents**

**8. Truth or Dare**

**9. mirror**

**So... that enough? Or you guys have any other ideas? Review!**


	5. Females, Friends & Family-ish

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Harry Potter nor X-Men. **

**By the way, serious Dumbledore bashing here. Oh, and suicide. For a reason. Stupid coward Dumbledore. **

**Review! Oh, and Author Notes at the bottom! Important, they are. :)**

Albus Dumbledore embraced the fact that he was a manipulative bastard. Yes, he kind of did agree that he was one, but so far, the most brilliant one was altering Harri Jay Potter's life entirely. Smirking, he located one of his metal instruments and shook it, grinning as a female version of "Harry" stared at him neutrally. If Harri ever found out that he was the opposite gender, Albus was going to be screwed. Albus doubted that, though, for if Harri started to like boys, he'd just think he's gay and Albus would be dead by then. Sniggering, Albus stomped towards the table and sat down, grinning. A wooden stick was pointed at his throat. Whispering the deadly words, Albus' final thought was _Glamours die when their casters die, too_.

Taking his final breath, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was no more.

When Minerva McGonnagal walked in to give the headmaster the news about Fredrick Thompson and George Jones's fight, she promptly dropped her books and folders as she drank in the scene before her.

"MADAM POMFREY!"

* * *

Harry was at a loss to answer the professor. Charles Xavier... hmm. He had heard of that name before, Harry decided. Right at that time he saw a young face with bright blue eyes, pale skin and dark hair. Shaking his head to clear the absurd thoughts, Harry focused once again on the professor in front of him.

"Ugh, another school." Harry grumbled, ignoring the bark of laughter by Sirius. "I mean, it's fine and all," Harry hastily explained at the professor's raised eyebrows and amused glance. "It's just that... my previous school was _eventful._" Harry said vaguely. Professor Xavier seemed satisfied, though.

"Ah, yes. Well then, I don't want to keep you longer. Logan, kindly escort these two gentlemen up to their rooms." Xavier leaned back on his chair, observing Harry not so discreetly. Harry shuddered slightly, but otherwise gave no kind of comment whatsoever. Xavier studied him for a moment and Harry stared back until Sirius shook him in the shoulders. Snapping out of it, he forced a smile and went outside, getting Dumbledore-ish vibes from him.

Wait... _what? _

* * *

**Prompt 1 & 2: Mirrors and Glasses**

Harry opened his eyes as soon as his brain processed the fact that he saw black. Sitting up and yawning, Harry wondered why his clothes were suddenly baggy on him. Shrugging, figuring out he was just imagining it, he swung his legs delicately off the bed and thrust his glasses on his face. Inserting his feet in his slippers, he silently made his way towards his bathroom. Swinging the door open, he threw some water in his face but forgot to remove his glasses. Grumbling, he removed them and wiped the lenses with a paper towel. While he wiped, he brought out his toothbrush and filled his glass with water. He looked in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her glass and she opened her mouth.

"WHAT THE F***?!"

Staring at him-_her _in the mirror, Harry stepped back. Her legs and hips were more curvy and she had grown a _cleavage. _Harry thought he was going to be sick. His hair reached until her waistline and it curled in the ends. Her fringe was tinted dark and pure red and Harry had longer eyelashes. Harry tried to feel for his manhood, but cried out when he felt _nothing _except _cloth. _Her face was more angular and her nose turned into a cute button nose, but her glasses slipped and fell to the floor with a crash. Good thing I put a silencing charm, Harry thought. Grasping the edges of the sink, he panted heavily, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He turned his head upwards and glared at the mirror. He punched it, satisfied that his gender problem didn't change her, I mean _his_ strength. Harry refused to acknowledge he was now a _woman. _No, no freaking way.

Merlin, Harry thanked his lucky stars he had cast a silencing charm. Gripping the sink, he stared at his girlish face, no, _boyish girl _face. Groaning, Harry thought the fates think his life needed to be spiced up. Letting his head drop, he dragged himself off the bathroom and dressed up. Thank God his style didn't change.

She wore baggy camouflage pants and a white T-shirt. Fishing out his black cap, she thrust it on her head with the flap facing the back. Sighing irritably, she reluctantly went outside, trying to blend in as easily as she could. Knocking on Sirius' door, Harry prepared a long, lengthy confrontation. A grumble was heard from the door, which Harry took as a sign of confirmation. Slamming the door open and close, Harry whispered a silencing spell and aroused Sirius by dumping cold water on his face.

Harry's eye twitched when Sirius didn't even _move._ Sighing, Harry punched the poor guy in the face, which finally awoke him. His eyes shot open and he yelped. He fell to the floor, tangled up in the sheets. Chortling, Harry brought his face near Sirius', waiting for his reaction. When Sirius saw those big, green eyes, he shouted something like "azzufkslfjkl!" and slammed his head on the drawer. Roaring with laughter, Harry clutched his sides as he stared down at Sirius.

"Ow. What the hell, pup? Can't you see I was sleeping?" Sirius huffed. When he rubbed his eyes, his jaw slackened and dropped.

"Careful, Sirius, your jaw might break by the gravity of how fast you're going." Harry said breezily. Sirius blinked, then rubbed his eyes again. He blinked twice.

"What the bloody hell?!" Sirius yelled. "You're... you're hot!" Harry blinked.

"What? Dude, I'm a bloody _girl _and all you say is, _I'm hot?_" Harry said disbelievingly. Sighing, she crossed her legs and arms, looking at Sirius oddly. "Must be something that caught up with me in my inheritance. The old coot must know something, only way, only way." Harry mused. Sighing, she asked Sirius, "Is it pathetic that for some reason, I suddenly have the urge to b**** about how my life sucks but keep my cool and likely punch something at the same time?"

Sirius barked with laughter.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sirius and Harry, Harry guessed her name now was _Harri _most likely, had figured out that he still had the same personality, it's just that he grown more... _womanly. _Sirius had his laughter contained inside by biting his lip, but once Harri left the room, a roar of laughter was heard and complete silence, telling Harri that Sirius had used a Silencing Charm. Grumbling under his breath, he bounced a bit but winced when it hurt in his... _chest area. _Groaning, he stomped to his room and locking it with all the spells he knew, Harri transfigured a piece of parchment into a... _holder. _Wincing as the soft cloth was limp in his hand, Harri reluctantly removed his shirt and attempted to wear the foreign thing. After ten minutes, the bra was in place and Harri felt slightly better, but he still wanted to punch himself. Grumbling in annoyance, he pulled her camouflage shirt on and slammed open the door, probably alerting some of the students here, but this was just... _evil. _Who could've done such a thing? Now Harri was a tomboy instead of an average male. Removing _her_ cap then letting _her_ bangs frame her face, _she_ stuffed her raven hair into the cap and shoved it on, the flap facing backwards. Sighing, she slowly and rather reluctantly made the trek down to the kitchens witch some redhead had shown him, no, _her. _Scratching her cheek, Harri plopped down on one of the empty room's chairs and let her head drop, not even uttering a sound when it hit the hard marble. She groaned, and with a flourish, had her wand on the table. She eyed it. Maybe this was some sort of trick! Yes, it was something the students here would do, or maybe even her own godfather... Harri, no, for now, _Harry, _had probably been a subject of some sort of a new prank item. Glaring at her, _his, _whatever, wand, he cast a Profiling Spell and winced as green gas spewed out of her wand, showing black words shining.

_Harri Jay Potter_

_Female_

_18_

_July 31, 1980_

_Born from James Harold Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Magical _

Once the gas dissipated, Harri fell from her chair and landed on the brown carpet with her hands spread like an angel's. Her cap flew out of her head and her hair splashed all over the place, some falling on her green eyes but she didn't care. She was going to live a life as a _female _and say "like" ever five seconds and have an affinity for chocolate like mom and Moony and she's going to marry a_ dude _and she ain't gonna play those stuff for boys and she's going to be-

"Comfortable on the floor there, bub?" an amused voice broke Harri's train of thought. Harri looked over to Logan who was leaning on the doorway with a fag between his index and middle finger, right over left leg and arms crossed. When Logan saw her, surprise took over his facial features. "You related to that Harry Potter kid?" Harri's eye twitched.

"No. I _am _the 'Harry Potter kid'." Harry said, tracing quote marks in the air. "Really." she added when Logan looked at her in disbelief.

"Last time I checked, Potter was a boy." Logan eyed her carefully.

"Well, as you said, _was_." Harri stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know what the hell happened, but I've turned into a, a g-g-ga-" Harri dramatically choked on her words, but then decided the act was over and rolled on her stomach.

"I've turned into a _girl._" Harri groaned. A moment of silence was passed, and then a sharp kind of laughter filled the room.

"How d-did that _happen?" _Logan managed to choke out.

"Oi! It's not funny." Harri crossed her arms and huffed, but dropped her arms, and just pulled herself up. She stretched a bit, but laughter was still ringing, although it was starting to fade. Shrugging, but feeling annoyed still, Harri went towards the kitchen and started cooking things up. Finally, the laughter ended with a snort.

"What are you doing? You turned into a girl overnight and suddenly you learn how to _cook_?" the spawn of the devil said.

Harri glared half-heartedly. "Oi! I knew how to cook before."

Logan smirked. "Sure you did..."

"Whatever. Just help me out here you twat. Set the table or something."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, bub." he went to do it anyways.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sirius stumbled in, laugh lines now suspiciously deeper than what Harri was used to. He flashed a grin in Harri's direction and landed on his chair clumsily.

"What'd you make, my dear god_daughter_?" Sirius said teasingly. Blushing, Harri ignored him and instead levitated the food on the table with a gesture of her hand. Sticking her tongue out, she went back to turn the stove off, unaware of the awesome display of magic she used. Sulking, she dropped on her chair with a loud plop and grabbed some toast and bacon. Shoving it in her mouth like Sirius and Logan did, Harri's breakfast was half-finished two minutes later. About to take another bite, the same redhead that had shown her around the premises had walked in.

"Hey, Logan." the girl yawned. She sat down beside Sirius, looking just about read to fall out of her seat. "Who made breakfast?"

"Potter did," Wolfie supplied helpfully.

"Really? He made this?" she eyed the food carefully.

"Technically," Sirius smirked. "It's now a _she_."

The girl's fork clattered. Wiping her eyes she stared at Harri for a few minutes, making her slightly uncomfortable. Squirming, she muttered 'hi', ignoring the howls of laughter that came after coming from Sirius and the light chortles coming from Logan.

"M-must be his i-in-i-i-inherit-tance!" Sirius barked happily like the dog he is. Rolling her eyes, Harri stared glumly down her plate.

"Nobody cares, Padfoot." Harri glared at her godfather across the table, but it just fueled his delight more.

"And she still has her mother's temper!" the spawn of devil's brother yelled for all to hear. The girl chuckled, but thankfully did not explode like the other men did.

"Don't mind them, boys are stupid." the redhead rolled her eyes, Protests were heard from Sirius, but he continued laughing like he didn't hear it afterwards. Pretending, Harri guessed. "My name's Jean." she said, putting her hand out for Harri to shake. Shaking it, Harri said,

"My name's Harri Jay Potter, Harri with an 'i'." Harri clarified. Nodding, Jean turned back and whacked Sirius' head upside. Yelping, Sirius fell from his wooden chair, making the wolfish like howling laughter grow into yelling from Logan as Sirius' head poked through the table. Jean raised an eyebrow at Logan's delight but stuffed it down her mind, planning to question Harri what had happened to the usually stoic Logan overnight. Logan finally calmed down, but chuckled at Sirius' pouting. Soon enough, a white-haired woman and a dude with shades walked in. Harri nodded at them, and banished her plates in the sink with a flick of her hand, still not noticing the changes.

The white-haired woman yawned and stretched a bit while the brown-haired dude sat down next to Jean, kissing her on the cheek. Harri guessed the guy with the shades is the redhead's boyfriend and the white-haired girl was just an ordinary mutant. Harri still didn't know why she was checked as a mutant, but she highly doubted she was. She'll bid her time and leave, preferably with Sirius. Munching on her pancakes, she wondered idly why she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Gut feeling, she decided. As the other three mutants laughed, of course not including Siri because he probably isn't one and Logan because he was just looking around, obviously bored, Harri slowly crept out, walking away, looking for possible solitude.

* * *

Rogue was walking down the hallway. Not just _a _hallway, _the _hallway. The hallway that led to the new girl's room. From what Rogue heard from the boys excluding Bobby, they had told her that she was "something hot" and she was the "most beautiful girl I had ever met." Bobby, of course, wrapped his arms around her clothed waist and whispered that she was the most beautiful girl _he _had met, proving his faithfulness. Wiping some sweat away as the hot weather grew worse over the days, making all the students excited for Fall, which was some feat. Rogue vowed to have a chat with Storm later, but right now she was burning with curiosity. Knocking on the door on the direct left to the staircase, Rogue positioned herself to look somewhat presentable. Light footsteps were heard and the door opened. Rogue suddenly knew what the boys were talking about here.

Messy, raven hair were tied back in a loose ponytail shone brightly and emerald green eyes were framed with long, dark eyelashes, glistening with curiosity. Pale, ivory skin looked like they were glowing and the girl's body was one to kill for. Her side-bangs framed her face elegantly, and her lips were full while her face was beautifully angular. The girl blinked. "Yes?" her tone was genuine, confusion evident. Rogue smiled nervously.

"Er, I'm Rogue. I'm a student here at school, and I wanted to welcome you here." Rogue said, trying her best to keep the super friendly tone. The girl shot an amused look at her.

"Don't need to be so nice. The name's Harri, Harri with an 'i'. I just got here yesterday." Harri said in a thick British accent. Rogue sighed in relief.

"Sorry, keeping that façade was torture. I'm Rogue." Harri nodded, bringing out her hand. Rogue shook it. Harri stepped back and smiled, gesturing for Rogue to come in. As soon as Harri closed the door, she asked, "That's not your real name is it?"

Rogue was taken aback, but nodded anyways. "Er, yeah. The mutants have some sort of screen names depending on your power." Rogue decided to make it vague, and hopefully the other girl won't ask. Thank the heavens she didn't.

"Okay." Harri shrugged. "So, how is it here?"

"Oh, it's wonderful here, it's just like an ordinary school, though there are special classes on how to learn to control your powers." Rogue answered. Harri grinned.

"Excellent. Though I am curious of the curriculum here? I wasn't able to go past fifth grade until I got kicked out. Although I did some reading, I'm not sure if that's enough." Rogue eyed the papers on the floor. Textbooks were open, showing off mathematical explanations, chemistry, physics, English and notes everywhere, and Rogue was sure that this girl was a genius. Rogue liked her.

"Uh, yeah. Most of us didn't make it, too." Rogue assured her. "People don't like _abnormalities_, so they try to study them. Well, it won't end well, really."

Those pretty emerald eyes darkened. "People tried to beat the abnormalities out of me once. Good thing I escaped." The girl's smile returned. "Anything going on in your life? I mean, I'm sure you have a boyfriend..."

Not bothering with the changed subject, Rogue happily said, "His name's Bobby. He's the sweetest, nicest person in the entire world..."

* * *

Three hours later you'd find one Harri Jay Potter staring at the ceiling of her lodging. Even with two days, her room already looked a lot like her bedroom. Although the floors weren't carpeted, it was made out of wood instead, giving Harri a good dance floor. Her laptop was on the ground and a pillow on the wall, offering an excellent backrest as she used her laptop on the floor. Parchment, quills, ink bottles, scrolls, open books and bookmarked ones were scattered on the desk, some had letters or writings in it. Pictures were strewn across the wall and reminding notes pinned on the bulletin board Harri had conjured a while back. Her closet was crammed with stuff that looked like they were just chucked in and her bed was unmade. Her backpack was settled on the floor, zipper open and her shoes were near her bed, although one was leaning against the eggshell walls while the other appeared to be under the bed. As she continued to stare, she blinked finally and looked sideways, perking up as she heard a sound. Instinctively grabbing her wand from her sleeve, she got up from her bed delicately (Harri mentally gagged) and stood on her toes as to not to alert the attacker. Sliding her hand against the doorknob, she took a deep breath and imitated a sob, smirking as she heard something run. Counting from one to three, she opened the doorknob as fast and as aggressively as she could and smiled, satisfied when she heard a groan.

"What the hell?" a gruff voice cursed. Harri's two eyebrows shot up when she saw Logan on the floor, rubbing his head whilst his eyes were downcast, ripping his pants from the doorway. "Careful where you watch that bub, or I swear you're gonna make me do something you wish I never did!"

Harri snorted at the threat. "Oi, get up you useless lump. It's Harri." At this, Logan's head snapped towards Harri.

"So?" he asked challengingly.

"So why the hell are you in the girls' floor?" Harri asked accusingly.

"I was going to meet Rogue, Genius." Logan rolled his eyes, as though expecting Harri to know that. Harri's face brightened.

"You know Rogue?" Harri questioned.

"'Course I know Rogue." Logan said, picking himself up the floor.

"I'll come with. Rogue and I met three hours before, maybe I could make you two a snack or something." Harri said. Logan grunted in response. Rolling her eyes in the lack of enthusiasm, Harri gestured mockingly for Wolfie to go forward. Wolfie was a fitting name for him, Harri inwardly smirked as she thought that. As Harri knocked on Rogue's door, the tear tracks on her face as she answered the knock made Harri rethink coming.

* * *

Logan watched as Harri, he thinks, has knocked on the door. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, again, (Logan suspects that was the only thing Harri knew how to do her hair with) and her emerald eyes were alive behind her glasses. Logan was beginning to suspect a friendship between the two females, which was most likely. Rogue and Harri are both females, after all. Also, they love chocolate, Logan thought as he remembered Rogue and Harri both devouring some chocolate last time. As Rogue answered the door, Logan was about to say, "Finally!", but the words died on his lips as he saw the state Rouge was in.

Her eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks were evident on her face and her clothes were wet. Rogue wiped her eyes and attempted a smile, although it looked more of a grimace. "Hey, guys. What brings you here, you two?"

Harri and Logan exchanged a look. "Er, we just wanted to hang around a bit, but it's fine. If you want some alone time..." Harri trailed off, already starting to creep away. Logan would've laughed, but it was kind of hard when he himself was a tiny bit scared. If there was something he was scared of, it was crying women.

Rogue smiled genuinely this time. "I-it's fine, I might need someone to talk to." She opened the door wider, and Logan could almost _hear _Harri's inward groan. Chuckling mentally at the cute display, Logan gestured for Harri to go first. Harri and Logan went it, sitting down on the less comfortable chairs, sparing the most luxurious one for Rogue. Rogue fished out a picture of her and another girl, although Harri couldn't see the girl yet because Rogue's thumb was in the way. "I found my missing sister..."

**To those new readers, skip this part, it won't matter to you: **

**I updated this chapter and probably lost a few reviews when I deleted the AN, but who cares? At least I responded to those. Anyways, old readers, I have upgraded this intro to a full-fledged chapter! Yahoo!**

**All right, so since the other poll is still ongoing, I need people to dictate me... again... **

**Will Harri be Rogue's sister, will this part just be edited out and Rogue's crying because of her parents' death, Bobby left her or something or will Rogue's sister be a side-quest? Really need to know guys, results will be final next Sunday. You guys should be glad that this chapter came in early! I have school! Sniff... **

**royslady51, don't even bother anymore. I'm probably wasting your time. I give a shoutout to her for being my number one constructive critisicsm giver! Clap for her, everybody!**

**Review guys! Opinion matters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**Guys, I realized my other update didn't go off in my email. I've waited for days, and I only had TWO reviews. I mean, what? Seriously, I need those reviews for things... I deleted the AN and updated "Intro to Fem!Harry" to the longest chapter I wrote. Check it out, and you'll see. There's a review poll since the other poll is still ongoing, so reviews would do. Again, check out the latest chapter and please let me decide! Those two reviews were the opposite, so please... check the chapter out! **

**I have until Sunday, Asian time, so please don't waste it. Vote now to help get your choice!**

**-Prayde**


End file.
